Jokuro's harem
by RC1997
Summary: A young Kumo genin arrives to Konoha due to a roundabout project. His goal: to make his the most attractive women of the village. Lemons
1. Hinata

**Here is the English version**

 **Hinata**

Due to the reigning worldwide peace, the 5 Great shinobi Villages signed a collaboration treaty between them. Said collaboration treaty included genin exchanges between the diferent participant villages.

As a consequence of this project, a thirteen-year-old young genin, with the typical tanned skin from Kumo, with black hair and green eyes. His muscled body due to the intense workout trainings which could be apreciated through his common attire of black pants and t-shirt. His name was Jokuro, who during his arrival to the green doors of the Leaf village was received by a brown haired teacher with a scar in his nose. That same teacher talked about his future team mates.

However, Jokuro wasn't paying him any attention. His mind was focused on the splendid beautiful women of the village. They were diferent from Kumo's women, but just equally beatiful. Jokuro has already had affairs with a good number of women, both shinobi and civilian, so he considered himself to be experienced in sex.

When they arrived to the academy, and while the man was telling him something, Jokuro came across an incredible beauty of blue hair and a voluptuous body who was in the Academy entrance talking to a tall man with weird glasses that hide his eyes. Jokuro grinned wickedly, thinking about his next prey.

* * *

Hinata and Jokuro were letting loose their passion in his appartment. Hinata mounted Jokuro wildly without rest, while he groped his huge breasts. The blue haired woman screamed his name again and again.

"JOKUROOOOO, JOKUROOOO!", Hinata excitedly screamed.

The young genin smiled watching the enormous tits of Hinata bouncing in front of his eyes. He had been for only a month in the village, and he had already laid a lot of women. However, his favourite till the momento was without any doubt the MILF he was fucking mercilessly right now. At first Jokuro thought the young, timid and innocent woman would need a lot of time before finally be able to fuck her, but to his utter surprise the blue haired beauty hadn't resisted his charms even a night. Since then, Jokuro brought in her to his house, behind her husband's back (he never was in the village) and with her son being took care by the servants of her powerful clan.

"OH GOOOOODS! YOUR PENIS IS INSANE!", the Hyuga shouted hornily.

Hinata was ecstasic, each riding caused the enormous cock of Jokuro to impale her to the innermost part of her vagina, who had already adapted to his incredible cock size.

"HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER, JOKURO!", she moaned, pinching her hard nipples with her hand.

"You are a total slut, Hinata", Jokuro grumbled. "Say that you are my whore"

"YESSSS, JOKURO, I AM YOUR SLUT… DON'T STOP FUCKING MEEEE WITH YOUR HARD COCK!". Hinata felt her eyes rolling, fixating in the roof lost in the pleasure, her mind unable to even think about anything. She looked below to her large breasts, which were bouncing like a pair of melons. Despite her shivering legs, the blue haired forced her tights, trying to penétrate herself harder, the sound of his master's testicles hitting her juicy rear echoing.

"I'm cumming, slut! Where do you want it?", Jokuro exclaimed.

"AHHH! DO IT! DO IT INSIDE!", the Hyuga mewled desperate.

With that, Hinata orgasmed with a howl, screaming with pure bliss as she felt Jokuro's cock thicken and free one eruption after another of hot sperm, filling her womb to the brim. The momento the teen put his cock out of her narrow insides, sperm came out like a lava stream. The pairing breathed hard, Hinata still muttering moans to herself in pleasure.

Jokuro flipped the pale eyed woman, picking her by the hair. He grinned when the MILF jumped in surprise at the feel of his still hard cock begging entrance in her sweet cunt. Not wanting to make his slut wait any second, Jokuro impaled her with all his might.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! MMMMMMMMHHHHH!"

"We have a lot of time ahead yet, Hyuga. I am going to fuck you till you can't remember your fucking name". With the day ahead of us because his team had finished early a rank D misión, Jokuro had many time to fuck his favourite cumdumpster.

"AHHH! YES YES YES! KEEP HITTING MY WOMB!", the lavender eyed cummed, her fatigue recovering instantly feeling the pleasuring storm her master was bringing her.

Jokuro truly hammered her fertile uterus with his cock. _His huge and thick cock_ , Hinata salivated. As much as she hated it, as much as she regretted it later, the MILF couldn't help but succumb under the 23 centimeters of large cock that had opened a new world of pleasure and lust to her. A cock that right now was tearing apart her poor vagina walls, drawing out from her howls and screams of joy.

"JOKURO! JOKURO! JOKURO!", the teen penetrated Hinata like a mad beast, who shouted mewls from her mouth.

He was giving her an unbelievable fucking, dominating her from behind like an animal. The Hyuga orgasmed in pure joy, not needing to act the screams like she did with her husband, vocalising unashamed what she was feeling. She loved the way a young boy recently graduated from the acadamy was dominating her, using her like his whore to obtain carnal pleasure.

"I LOVE YOUR HUGE COCK! AH! PLEASE, GIVE ME MOREEE!"

 _Life is good_ , Jokuro mused. _But fucking Hinata is better._ This night he was going to break the MILF again, marking her as his for the rest of her life, inseminating her with his baby batter. It wasn't the first time he had done it, imprégnate a woman, he had do it once in Kumo to a waitress. However, as much as he liked fucking Hinata every night, Jokuro wanted more.

"Tomorrow I want you to come here again. Don't forget what I told you, bring your cute sister with you, or I am going to cast you aside, slut", the boy threatened, marking each word with hard thrusts.

"AS YOU DESIRE, MASTER! I AM YOUR SLAVE! AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH! I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING AGAIN!", Hinata reached another powerful orgasm. Jokuro didn't flinched from the sudden tightness of her cunt, impaling his monster cock in her warm womb.

* * *

 **Next chapter will feature Hanabi.**


	2. Hanabi

**Hanabi**

* * *

The following day, a tired Hinata with eye bangs visited the Hyuga clan domain to pick up her little son, Izuna. Natsu, a trustworthy lady in company of her was looking after the kid. She had also took care of her little sister Hanabi during her childhood, due to their mother's absence.

"Mammaaa!", the boy shouted. Hinata picked him up in her arms. Her lovely son, with black eyes and hairs that came from his Uchiha side.

"Thank you very much, Natsu. Did he behave well?". The maid shook her head.

"Please, do not forget the monthly meeting this afternoon, Lady Hinata", she remembered her, before leaving. Hinata hadn't forgotten, in fact she had the opportunity to talk with her sister Hanabi, by her master's orders.

The beautiful blue haired did the daily chores during the rest of the morning, then she went for a walk with Izuna until the time of the meeting. Along with her sister, who exercised as the leader after their fathers retirement and Hinata's decision of becoming part of the Uchiha clan, they both discussed the Hyuga performance and finantial operations. It was nothing too interesting, almost boring, but it was their duty, they had to do it for the family's sake.

"Uwaaaaah. I am done, big sis", Hanabi said while stretching like a lioness. "Do you want to go to the clan water spa? To the leaders private one, of course. I know you are a little shy, there we two can be alone".

Hinata smiled. The water resort would be a good place to talk in private, it was situated in the main residence, and available for only the two of them and some elders, who were occupied at the moment.

"I do, Hanabi".

In the spa, Hanabi asked about her kid Izuna. She was ecstasic to be an aunt and she loved the child, she spoiled him with sweets and toys whenever she could.

"You know, sis, since I was a child I envied you. You were always so beautiful and curvy", her sister told.

 _Envy?_ , Hinata was surprised. Due to her confidence problems, she never considered herself a beautiful woman, she was also ashamed of her bountiful curves, specially her big breasts. However, since the war this changed. Her sister Hanabi, who used to be lean and skinny, had developed with the years as she had done, their bodies two carbon copies, except that Hinata had a bit more of tits, while Hanabi had a firmer ass.

"Although I am no longer flat, men don't want anything with me", she made a pout with her bouth. Hinata laughed softly.

"You had always been a difficult girl that didn't let anyone near you. Despite this, I know many men are interested in you. For instance, Konohamaru...". Hearing the boys name, her sister cheeks blushed lightly.

"But I don't like them. They don't like me because of who I am, they only see the Hyuga's power. I want something like you had with Sasuke", Hanabi grumbled. "Big sis, I know you love each other but, how do you stand him never being in the village?"

Truth be told, it was difficult. Hinata loved him, she understood why he was doing his mission, accepting it as a pilgrimage for his past sins. But it didn' make it any less hard.

"It's complicated, Hanabi. I have Izuna, my teammates Kiba and Shino, you, father and the clan. You make it easier".

"Do you not feel alone in the nights?". At the nod of the blue haired, Hanabi continued. "I don't think I could be alone, sis. I would have tried to fill the loneliness with another man".

Hinata looked to her side. Her sister was without knowing going to the point she wanted, but it was complex. What if Hanabi did not understand her thrist with him? He had threatened to cast her aside, a thing Hinata didn't want to imagine happening.

"Hanabi...", she guldped. "I have a lover".

Her sister shocked. "What?". Hinata proceded to tell her the situacion. How she was laying with a genin of only 13. Hanabi couldn't fathom the idea why her sister, who could have any man, she choose a kid. But her little sis had not tasted Jokuro's sexual progress.

"Come with me, Hanabi. I promise you won't regret it".

* * *

Jokuro was taking a cold shower after a harsh day of training with her team, when he heard the door opening. Wrapped in a towel, he received the guest. It was her favourite slut Hinata. And her delicious sister Hanabi! A complete smirk adorned his face.

"Hinata, you have done what I asked of you". Not waiting for her reply, he went to his room, laying back in the bed. "As a result, I would give you your reward".

In the meantime, Hanabi looked the kid interested. She recognised he was rather handsome and, only dressed in a thin towel she could appreciate his tan skin and strong muscles, for his age. It did not explain why he had her sweet sister bewitched, though.

"Come here, Hanabi. You are going to become my new pet".

The Hyuga was going to reply when the boy took off the bowel, exposing his nude body.

"Oh my god!". Hanabi shrieked in surprise seeing the long veiny cock. It was huge! An itching appeared between her legs, she had been without a paramour for too long.

The itch stronger than her, she quickly knelt in the bed, taking the shaft with her hand. She put it in her mouth, tasting the mushroom head with her tongue. Meanwhile, Jokuro undressed her, his gaze fixating in her large tits and her splendid heart shaped rear. Jokuro salivated, feeling the juicy meat with his hands. It was crystal clear Hanabi had a better ass than her sister.

Hanabi tried taking the entire lenght of the genin's cock in her, but was not successful. She jumped, feeling another pair of hands touching her. Her big sis wanted to participate in the party, englobing her huge twin mounds around the cock, helping her pleasuring it.

"That's enough, Hanabi. It is about time I take you. Like a bitch, you are going to love it".

The brunette smiled. Till now she had acted like a submissive woman, due to how horny she was, but she was not going to let a child handle her.

"Don't play with me, boy. You can't stand a woman like me". Mounting him, Hanabi positioned the cock in her lower lips. The contact with her entrance caused her to shudder. Finally, she was savouring a bit the sex her sis had told her.

"I can mount you till morning come", looking into her brown eyes, the Hyuga sank in the thick organ, the entire lenght entering tight hole in a single strecht. Hanabi moaned, the cock opening her, but she would not yield to him.

Jokuro seized her hips, picking up the challenge. The Hyuga beauty began moving her hips, bouncing softly. Supporting herself in his strong shoulders, she gained speed. Jokuro for his part enjoyed the feel of her incredible ass, which bounced up and own while Hanabi rode him.

"Uuuuuwaaaahah. Fuuuuuuaaah". The brunette couldn't help but moan in pleasure. "You are filling me so good".

Not only he was large, he also was thick and each penetration reached parts of her she didn't know they existed. Gripping him with her tights harshly, Hanabi moved desperate, trying to milk an orgasm from Jokuro. She wanted to cum and feel his seed filling her insides.

"Jokuro, it feels incredible". Her back arched in joy, Hanabi ridding him as fast and hard as she could. But it was not enough for her, she was lost in lust.

Jokuro wanted to subdue her resistance, teach her who was the boss in the sex. Grasping again her hips with his hands, he rearranged her in his belly, with her perfect rear displayed for him. Maybe another day he would play with her other hole, now Jokuro wanted to fill her with his essence.

"AHHHH!", Hanabi screamed at the sudden vigourous thrust of Jokuro. The genin hit again and again her pussy. The young Hyuga tried to endure the rushing she suffered, feeling her legs melt in pleasure whenever the powerful cock filled her cunt.

"HARDER, HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!", Hanabi howled. Jokuro started hitting the firm muscled ass, the pain wasn't an hydrance for the lavender eyed woman. In fact, each strike made her moan louder. She loved the way the boy treated her, dominating her like a broken toy.

"OOOOOOHHH GOOOD! I'M CUMMING!". With an animalistic screech, Hanabi reached her first orgasm. Normally, any other man would cum as well, the sex finishing. But not Jokuro. The genin continued fucking her out without changing his pace, making Hanabi cry in pleasure.

An entire hour Jokuro fucked her earnestly the Hyuga's womb, who cummed like crazy dozens of times.

"YOU ARE BREAKING ME, JOKURO!". After all the orgasms he teared from her, Jokuro reached his release, bathing her pussy in his batter. Only, his cock hardness didn't change a bit.

"Let me lend you a hand, Hanabi", her sister Hinata, who had been there jacking off herself all the time, replaced her. She shouted at the feel of Jokuro opening her insides again, hammering her womb entrance with the cock bathed in her little sis fluids.

"JOKUROOOO!". Hinata was very reserved, but in bed she transformed, letting herself vocalize the blissful sensations like a bitch in heat.

* * *

Hanabi mounted Jokuro like a woman possessed. Her big sis Hinata had quited after rounds of tough sex, falling asleep. Then it was her place to take her place, enjoying the huge penis of the young boy. She salivated, her mind broken in wanting and lust. She blessed Hinata for inviting her to be the new whore of their master.

"MMMHHHH AAAAHHHH! LIKE THAAAT!". The brunette exploded in a final mindblowing orgasm, outworned by the young stud. She didn't even feel how Jokuro filled her womb with his baby seed.

Jokuro was amazed with the new adquisition. The Hyuga sister were incredible paramours, almost insatiable sluts with incredible breasts and asses. But his lust had no limit. He already had his next goal: the red haired Uzumaki bitch.


End file.
